DEAD NERV
by PERKONMEZ
Summary: El marker, llega a Nerv y todos sufrirán sus efectos que cambiaran el rumbo de la historia.No puse un personaje principal, porque todos tendrán algo que ver.
1. Prologo

** Dead**_** Nerv**_

**Ya saben los personajes y demas cosas de la serie de evangelion no me pertenecen y tambien lo de dead space, nomas los nombres de los soldados me pertenecen(los demando si me los copean).**

**Continua despues de 2 meses de los hechos de terror en la ciudad fortaleza y del ataque de sahaquiel.**

**Si no sabes tanto de dead space(como si yo supiera mucho) no lo leas o como tu quieras, me voy a tardar de escribir esto, asi que de seguro te acabas los juegos, los libros y las peliculas.**

* * *

** Prologo**

**Sala en donde el congreso de seele se reúne.**

**Pronto el artefacto estará bajo nuestro control-decía uno.**

**Si pero, en que lugar lo tendremos, no podemos tenerlo a la vista del mundo- repuso uno.**

**Por eso, los reuní, tenemos como opción las instalaciones de nerv, en japón- decía el lider de ellos.**

**Pero, el comandante, no aceptara tan fácil, aunque es una buena opción-comentaba uno de los presentes.**

**No se preocupen por la respuesta del comandante, tuve una sesión en privado con el y después de comentarle lo que esa cosa puede hacer, acepto aunque le dije que vería con el consejo- volvió a decir el líder.**

**A mi parece bien, aparte ese lugar es una fortaleza, esta oculta y casi nadie podría entrar con facilidad y lo mas importante salir de hay- dijo otro de los presentes.**

**Entonces esta aprobado el artefacto sera destinado a tokio-3 y sera resguardado en nerv- el líder hablo antes de ser interrumpido.**

**Y que pasa con la otra cosa que esta hay recuerdan- dijo otro del consejo.**

**Compañero, todo estará bien, aparte si todo sale bien no necesitaremos a la otra cosa de la que usted esta hablando- el líder le respondió sonriendo antes de cerrar la sesión.**


	2. Bitacora

**Bitácora del capitán joseph smith.**

**Organizacion: flota del pacifico de la Onu.**

**Nave: buque portacontenedores alias: chixhul**

**Día primero embarque, 4 de mayo de 2015 0500 horas**

**Puerto de progreso.**

* * *

**La mañana inicio tranquila, los muchachos estaban relajados, como no, teníamos casi 2 meses en puerto esperando instrucciones y ayer nos hablaron que el cargamento llegaría al puerto , lo que me preocupa es que sera lo que tanto tiempo tuvo entretenido al grupo de mineros e ingenieros.**

**0700 horas.**

**Al fin llega, teníamos esperando 2 horas, pero al parecer tuvieron un problema mecánico(o humano).**

**1240 horas.**

**Mas de 5 horas nos costo subir esa cosa, perdimos una de las grúas, ya que no sabíamos cuanto pesa( y pesaba mas de lo que se veía).**

**Aparte, uno de los marineros, empezó a tener como un maldito ataque de locura, le tuvimos que disparar para evitar que tirara la carga, antes de morir dijo unas palabras que asusto a muchos de mis camaradas, decía que teníamos que detenerlo, algo de evitar la convergencia.**

**1530 horas**

**Después de pensar, en lo ultimo que dijo el marinero antes de morir, creo que deberíamos dejarla en paz y tal vez es verdad lo que dicen los marineros, que ese pedazo de roca esta maldito, contaban que cuando el submarino encargado de localizarla, el tripulante que iba en el se suicido, sin antes escribir unos símbolos con su propia sangre, aunque al principio no lo creí, al ver lo de este marinero, me a puesto a dudar, por suerte tenemos a casi 15 soldados con nosotros, pero si ellos también enloquecen eso sera un gran problema, tengo asuntos que atender luego continuo registrando.**

**2000 horas**

**Ya llevamos casi 10 horas a la mar y aun no se presentan problemas, aunque dos de los soldados que estaban de guardia tuvieron problemas de salud( fuertes dolores de cabeza) y tuvieron que retirarse.**

**También recordé que el marinero abatido, toco directamente la roca( ya que los demás lo tomaron de las agarradores)**

**Lo mas loco, es que tenemos 3 cruceros, 2 destructores y 4 fragatas cubriéndonos.**

**2300 horas**

**Todo iba también pero tenia que pasar algo, cuando uno de los soldados compañero de los 2 afectados, llego a su camarote, ocurrió algo trágico, descubrió a sus 2 compañeros muertos, al principio pensamos que había discutido y luego luchado, pero el medico del barco, me informo que uno de ellos se había cortado la garganta, su compañero antes de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza, escribió con la sangre del degoño unos símbolos extraños y parece que grabaron un vídeo( no quiero ni verlo), lo mandare directo a mis superiores, cuando acabe este maldito viaje voy a tomar un largo descanso.**

**Día 2 desembarco 0500 horas**

**Después del incidente de anoche, mucha gente tiene miedo, incluso de entrar al lugar donde esta resguardado ese cosa, por suerte ya cruzamos el canal de Panamá y en unas cuantas horas estaremos en japón, espero que no pase nada en ese tiempo.**

**1000 horas**

**Las actividades en el barco se normalizaron, aunque soldado compañero de los fallecidos no parece el mismo y claro que como iba a ser el mismo después de encontrar a 2 de sus amigos muertos.**

**El jefe de comunicaciones samuel, me informo que esa cosa esta emitiendo una señal( podría ser una señal de socorro o de ataque si es así no quiero saber) que por suerte no afectan nuestros instrumentos.**

**1600 horas**

**Al fin vemos la isla de japón y pronto estaremos libre de ese maldito objeto, un tal grupo llamado, kynosarges, nos pidió permiso para aterrizar, aunque se lo permitimos casi de inmediato.**

**Parece que ellos se encargaran de ahora en adelante que bueno, pronto estaremos de nuevo en casa.**

**2100 horas**

**Volvemos a nuestra hogar de nuevo espero que de ahora en adelante, no tengamos otro trabajo de ese tipo, si me interesa el destino de esa reliquia, por mi que hagan lo que quieran con ella, lo único que deseo es irme lo mas lejos de aqui y nunca mas regresar.**

**Fin de la bitácora, la demás información puede estar dañada o fue eliminada.**

* * *

**Bueno plebones así termina este mini-capitulo podríamos decirle, después ya empezara bien la trama con los personajes y todo.**

**orita estamos relatando como llega la efigie a nerv, ya que no se me hacia lógico empezar cuando llegaba esa cosa, bueno me despido y se cuidan.**


	3. Trabajos no deseados

**Trabajos no deseados**

**Los hechos ocurren casi al mismo tiempo que el capitulo anterior.**

**Ya había amanecido en la ciudad-fortaleza y la vida de las personas transcurría normalmente, pero nos dirigiremos especialmente a la secundaria de tokio-3, al grupo 2-a le tocaba la clase de educacion física, pero los muchachos y muchachas no se estaban divirtiendo tanto, ya que había cambiado de profesor y a su vez estaba una persona con un porte militar y aspecto eslavo.**

**Muevan se mas rápidos o que ya están cansados- tunsk los trataba como si fueran había aceptado el trabajo de profesor, para mejorar la situación económica que tenia, pero el resto del escuadrón también tenían algún trabajo en la escuela y mataban 2 pajaros de un tiro, cuidando a los pilotos, aunque los trataban con indiferencia.**

**Uno de los alumnos tropieza por el cansancio(ya llevaban mas de 10 vueltas en un campo de fútbol), en eso tunsk se acerca, agarrándolo de la playera- que ya no puedes mas señorita, ya vete a descansar no te necesitamos.**

**En eso es interrumpido.**

**Calma tunsk, no te tienes que portar haci con ellos, aparte tienen mucho corriendo- el sujeto se veía alegre, los alumnos lo conocían como rockfort el cocinero.**

**No me digas como dar clases cocinero- tunsk respondía enojado por lo que había dicho rockfort, pero ya había detenido la caminata.**

**Lo que tu digas, ya es hora de que coman algo, si no se van a morir y ya es la 13:00 horas- rockfort miraba el reloj mientras se dirigían al comedor principal.**

**Ya cuando todos los alumnos estaban servidos, el escuadrón estaba en otra mesa mas pequeña solo eran ellos 5.**

**Que cuenta tu trabajo graver- rockfort lo decía, mientras aguantaba la risa.**

**Calla te maldito, ser un conserje no puede considerar se un trabajo- golpeaba con el puño la mesa.**

**Pues sick no parece estar incomodo con ese trabajo- tunsk le contestaba pero el se reía de graver.**

**Sick esta loco y no esta en este mundo, por eso le da igual- graver lanzaba la excusa mientras le pegaba un trago a su bebida.**

**Como si tu fueras muy normal, coqueteando le a las maestras- sick le respondía al insulto de graver.**

**Hablando de maestras, tunsk e recibido quejas de que eres muy agresivo con los alumnos en tus clases, que tienes que decir respecto a eso- hood tenia rato sin decir algo.**

**No puedo darles clase sin hablarles a si, en el mundo nadie te trata bonito- tunsk se cruzo de brazos.**

**Si pero los tratas como soldados y son adolescentes que apenas**

**Están decidiendo que quieren ser de grandes- rockfort reprimía la conducta de tunsk.**

**Yo se como debo tratarlos, no te preocupes- se veía la molestia de tunsk.**

**Te lo digo de acá de compás tunsk, si los tratas mal solo vas a ser que te odien y cuida te porque un día de estos te van a querer encajar un cuchillo en el corazón- graver había extendido su brazo tocando el hombro de tunsk, pero el ruso no reacciono bien y le doblo el brazo.**

**No me toques imbécil- se veía la rabia de tunsk en sus ojos.**

**Ya suelta me cabrón, tu ganas – graver se intentaba soltar- ya calma te tunsk y suelta lo- hood intentaba tranquilizar.**

**Rockfort se levanto y enfoco su vista hacia tunsk y lo tomo del cuello casi ahogan dolo, mientras los presentes( los alumnos) gritaban pelea, pelea, pero al final tunsk no aguanto mas y soltó a graver, lo que desanimo a los gritones.**

**Que se creen plebes, ya levan tense y ponga se a limpiar ni crean que esto va ser gratis, la ultima mesa le toca lavar los platos, los demás retiren se- hood hablaba autoritaria mente y los alumnos obedecieron casi de inmediato.**

**A la mesa que le tocaba lavar los platos, no era mas que a la de los pilotos y sus amigos.**

**Estúpidos si no hubieran gritado no estaríamos aquí- la pelirroja se dirigía al grupo conocido como los 3 chiflados**

**Pero valió la pena no?- touji se dirigía a sus camaradas.**

**En eso entro uno del escuadrón aunque su complexion lo hacia ver muy joven.**

**Me mandaron a que los vigilara y no se porque- sick procedió a sentarse.**

**Y el resto de tus amigos soldado- asuka dejaba de trabajar mientras se puso a un lado de sick.**

**En reunión, es raro que tunsk quiera lastimar a graver, aunque sabemos que no se llevan tan bien- sick se cruzaba de brazos y su cara se puso ma seria.**

**En las canchas de la escuela.**

**Ya me tienen hasta la madre con sus pleitos ridículos- hood se dirigía a tunsk y graver, mientras que rockfort estaba en medio de ellos, por si se les ocurría pelear.**

**Pero si yo no le hice nada, nomas le puse la mano en el hombre- graver se acerco enojado a hood, pero rockfort lo jalo para atrás.**

**Penser que me querías pegar- tunsk se defiendo pero fue callo por hood- mejor no digas nada tunsk, que tienes parece que estas enojado todo el tiempo- hood se acerco hacia el.**

**No tengo nada, ya me largo de aquí- tunsk se empezó a ir, rockfort iba a interceptarlo pero hood lo detuvo y le dijo- mejor deja que se vaya debe tener muchos que pensar.**

**Tunsk, se había cambiado el uniforme de la escuela, por una playera negra y un pantalón gris oscuro y se fue caminando hacia nerv que era donde le gustaba estar.**

**De vuelta en la escuela.**

**Muy bien, ya acabaron de limpiar, pueden retirarse- hood comentaba.**

**Y el profesor tunsk?- shinji cuestionaba.**

**Problemas emocionales, tuvo que retirarse, pero ustedes no se preocupen- rockfort le contestaba feliz, intentando disimular su preocupación.**

**Ya cuando los alumnos se retiraron.**

**Profesor tunsk, que mamón se oye eso- graver soltó una risa.**

**Dicelo eso en su cara, no por la espalda- rockfort le decía molesto a graver.**

**Ya es suficiente, con que tunsk se este volviendo loco, para que ustedes también peleándose- hood se tocaba la cabeza.**

**Que tiene señor?- sick apoyo una de sus manos en la espalda del afectado.**

**La maldita cabeza me esta doliendo- hood cerraba los ojos y se sentaba al mismo tiempo.**

**Ahorita le traigo un refresco no se preocupe- rockfort se apresuraba pero hood le hablo diciendole- traerme una aspirina deberías hacer.**

**En las calles de tokio-3**

**Mientras tanto tunsk, se recargaba en una banca del parque y abrió una lata de jugo o refresco no se fijo solo la tomo, de uno de sus bolsillos saco un celular, le conecto unos auriculares y empezó a escuchar música, puso a un grupo llamado panteón rococó, la canción era la dosis perfectas y cerro sus ojos.**

**Después de durar un rato, volvió a la realidad y solo pudo observar como un grupo de niños jugaban a la pelota, eso lo hizo recordar un poco su infancia pero decidió no recordar mas de la cuenta, se levanto y se dirigió a nerv, ya que era un poco tarde.**

**Mientras tanto en nerv**

**Quiero que prepare a su mejor grupo de investigadores, pronto llegara el artefacto que seele a sido tan amable de obsequiarnos- el comandante se dirigía a la doctora, pero en su cara se veía una sonrisa rara..**

**Que es exactamente esa cosa, que seele nos a dado y para que nos va a servir supuesta mente- la doctora no sabia aun el propósito de esa investigación, pero el comandante le dijo- pronto lo averiguaremos , no se preocupe, por mientras retírese y reúna a su equipo, el sub-comandante y yo tenemos que hablar.**

**Ya que la doctora se había retirado.**

**De que necesitamos hablar ikari- el sub se veía preocupado.**

**Cuando veas a kynosarges, diles que ellos se encargaran de la piedra- gendo se preparaba para irse.**

**Y porque ellos- lo cuestiono el sub a lo que recibió respuesta- no quiero arriesgar a gente importante.**

**Sala de seguridad.**

**A que horas llegaste tunsk- hood intentaba conversar con el.**

**Ya tengo rato- tunsk le contestaba serio y sin ánimos de platicar.**

**Yo no se que hacemos aquí, nunca hay nada que vigilar- graver se encontraba en uno de los sillones.**

**Pues es nuestro trabajo y hay que cumplirlo- rockfort le contestaba, mientras sacaba algo del frigo-bar o mini-refri.**

**En eso entra el sub-comandante.**

**Soldados, mañana llegara al puerto una carga muy importante y el comandante me a dicho que ustedes se encarguen de recibirla y traerla, alguna pregunta- haci termino el dialogo del sub.**

**Quiere algo de tomar- rockfort se dirigió a el, a lo que el sub-comandante dijo- no gracias, entonces si no hay dudas me retiro, intenten llegar a mas tardar a las 16:00.**

**Haci sera señor, no se preocupe- hood al fin hablaba.**

**El sub-comandante se fue tan rápido, como llego.**

**Al dia siguiente 15:45 horas.**

**Vestidores de Nerv**

**15 minutos soldados, solo tenemos 15 minutos- hood ya tenia el uniforme militar tipo swat y con un color negro.**

**Ya sabemos señor nomas, me falta ponerme el chaleco- graver se apuraba.**

**Haber yo te ayudo- rockfort ya había terminado.**

**No entiendo porque nos tenemos que preparar, se supone que vamos nomas por una carga no- tunsk tomaba su mp-5, mientras lo revisaba.**

**No quiero recibir sorpresas, me digeron que era algo muy importante- hood cargaba su g36**

**Que creen que sea la carga?- sick tomaba unos cartuchos y luego recogía su hk416.**

**Lo sabremos pronto no te preocupes, lo importante es irnos- rockfort le contestaba después de ayudar a graver y ahora tenia en sus manos un m-16.**

**Ya basta de charlas en marcha soldados- hood y el grupo se dirigían a los hangares de nerv.**

**El vtol ya estaba listo y los pilotos eran viejos conocidos.**

**Que bueno volverlos a ver, espero que esta vez no caigamos- hotaru decía eso sarcásticamente.**

**Muy gracioso y yunk- rockfort soltaba una leve risa, sin sonido.**

**Aquí estoy señor no se preocupe todo saldra bien, mientras yo pilote- yunk empezaba a encender la nave y despego.**

**Ya en el océano y a la vista el convoy.**

**Aquí búho-1, a chixhul permiso para aterrizar- aquí chixhul a búho-1 permiso concedido.**

**Ya cuando el volt logro aterrizar.**

**Buenas tarde capitán joseph, venimos a comprobar el estado de la carga- hood le hacia un saludo militar.**

**Para mi no son tan buenas, pero hablemos adentro- el capitán se veía muy extraño.**

**Tropa vaya a conocer el estado de la carga, yo estaré con el capitán- hood les ordeno al escuadrón a lo que ellos respondieron- si señor.**

**Ya en el puente**

**Veo que nerv mando a militares en vez de que los lideres vinieran- el capitán se acomodaba en su silla.**

**Tal vez querían evitar algo mandándonos a nosotros- hood le respondia.**

**A todo esto como se llaman- el capitan los cuestionaba.**

**Déjeme presentarme, yo soy el capitán hood, el sujeto mas alto que vio con nosotros es el teniente rockfort, el de piel blanca y acento ruso es el sargento tunsk, el de piel morena es el cabo graver y pues el que queda es el soldado sick.**

**Que nombres mas peculiares tiene sus soldados- el capitán del barco soltaba una risa nerviosa.**

**Mientras en la bodega de carga.**

**Al fin tierras niponas, haber que hay de nuevo- un soldado de piel blanca y de cabello corto con barba cerrada se levanto de su cama.**

**No te pongas muy feliz engels, tal vez no sea tan bonito- le contenstaba un sujeto alto y de piel oscura( no mal interpreten, es sin intenciones de ofender), sin barba , con un bigote y cabello corto.**

**Deja que crea que va ser feliz sankara- un tipo , de características asiáticas le contestaba.**

**Sankara, engels, zedong, ya llegaron- se oia una voz enfrente de la puerta.**

**Los tres salieron y se pusieron en la fila.**

**Bueno ustedes no me conocen, ni yo los conozco así que déjenme presentarme soy el teniente rockfort, el que tengo a mi lado es el sargento tunsk, después sigue el cabo graver y por ultimo el soldado sick, ahora siguen ustedes.**

**Yo soy dixon- dijo un sujeto con el pelo un poco mas largo que el de los demas.**

**Nosotros somos zuma 1 y 2- los dos soldados eran casi iguales solo que uno tenia barba de candado para ser identificado.**

**Svante- la característica principal de el era que tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla.**

**Sorensen- tenia un acento danes y estaba mas robusto.**

**Bronsted- se le notaba las entradras, pero era el que tenia mas barba y bigote.**

**Yo soy sankara, Engels, zedong- decian los 3 soldados sin detenerse.**

**Conteras- decia su nombre con un marcado acento español.**

**Zamarripa- tenia el mismo color de piel que graver, aunque un acento diferente.**

**Abkins- se notaba el aspecto británico.**

**Lussac- la característica principal era que usaba lentes y tenia acento francés.**

**Boyle- el mas alto de todos y tenia un marcado acento irlandés.**

**Graham- su característica principal era su calvicie y el acento escoces.**

**Raptor- era norteamericano, pero casi no tenia ganas de hablar.**

**Y el resto de su grupo soldado- rockfort preguntaba sin sonar agresivo.**

**Como explicarle señor, desafortunada mente, ya no están con nosotros- sankara fue el que respondió a la pregunta.**

**Se suicidaran, pero sus nombres eran kiki y tavo, ellos se ofrecieron a participar en esto- Raptor se veía serio.**

**Tranquilo soldado, no necesita darnos explicaciones- tunsk ponía su mano en el hombro de raptor.**

**De nuevo en el puente.**

**Haci que perdió a 1 marinero y 2 soldados solo en este viaje- hood se vei intrigado, por los sucesos.**

**Haci es y me preocupa, a escuchado la historia del caballo de troya- el capitan se dirigia a hood en un tono serio.**

**Claro, el regalo que le dieron los griegos a los troyanos después de casi 10 años de no poder invadir la ciudad, que tenia dentro a varios soldados- hood le respondía aun mas serio y le cuestiono- a que viene eso.**

**Tal vez eso es lo que quiera, entrar a nerv- el capitán lo decía muy dramático.**

**Creo que el viaje y cambio de horario le afecto capitán, cree que esa cosa tiene vida o piensa- hood casi se burlaba de el.**

**Burlese camarada, pero lo que e visto en este viaje me a puesto a pensar muchas cosas- el capitan se servia un vaso de whisky, mientras que le ofrecía una a hood pero lo rechazo.**

**Me gustaría seguir platicando capitán pero tengo que dirigirme al barco insignia, me disculpa- hood se levantaba y cuando iva a salir del puente el capitán le hablo diciendo- tenga, es una copia del video que grabaron los 2 soldados antes de matarse- hood lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos- intentare verlo- hood salia ahora con mas preguntas que respuestas, pero la risa de dos niñas lo desviaron de sus pensamientos.**

**En la bodega de carga.**

**Bueno soldados, fue un placer conocerlos, mañana hablaremos mas relaciona al trabajo, por ahora tenemos que ir al barco insignia- rockfort se despedia de ellos.**

**En el camino al VTOL**

**Porque se matarían, nadie se dice, a hoy es un buen día para suicidarnos- graver hacia ese comentario, pero a casi ninguno le agrado.**

**No lo se y no me gustaría saberlo- a tunsk se le notaba que estaba incomodo en el barco.**

**Hey ustedes apúrense- hood ya se encontraba afuera del volt.**

**Nos perdimos por eso no llegábamos- sick intervino.**

**Ya en el aire y en camino al barco.**

**Hey ese no es el barco, como le llamaban sobre el arcoiris- graver comentaba.**

**Ese mas parece, bajo el arco iris- rockfort le respondia a graver.**

**A que vamos a ese barco señor- tunsk le preguntaba a hood.**

**Yo a saludar a un viejo amigo, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran- hood dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Ya en el puente del barco.**

**Toda una flota para un pedazo de roca solo gastar recursos- decía el capitán malhumorado y recibió respuesta- y tu solamente sabes renegar- hood le respondía desde la puerta.**

**Mira quien nos visita el sargento hood- pero fue interrumpido- estas ahora hablando con un capitán viejo lobo de mar- hood le contestaba muy orgulloso- parece que a cualquiera le dan el rango de capitán en estos tiempos- decía el capitán del barco molesto.**

**Se nota la envidia que me tienes- los dos soltaban una risa.**

**Ya a ponernos serio, sabes de donde sacaron esa maldita cosa- hood le pregunta al capitán.**

**Solo se que de un cráter el capitán se ponía serio y volvió a romper el silencio- cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima mision hood.**

**Hace un año, eran buenos tiempos, sin estas cosas llamadas angeles y tengo una duda y tu portaviones.**

**Esta en reparaciones, cuando nos ataco una cosa que parecia un pez unos niños y su robots lucharon y dañaron el barco- el capitan se veia molesto.**

**A si los conosco ahora somos sus escoltas- hood tomaba aciento.**

**De mercenario a niñera que bajo caíste- el capitan se burlo de hood.**

**Tal vez, pero es un trabajo mas seguro y tranquilo- hood no se molesto por ese comentario- bueno ya casi llegamos al puerto y tenemos mucho que hacer fue un placer saludarte- hood le extendía la mano al capitán para un apretón de manos.**

**Ya devuelta en el volt y con hood.**

**Despegue piloto hay mucho que hacer- hood se dirigía hacia yunk.**

**Recibido señor, pronto nos iremos- hotaru encendió de nuevo la nave.**

**Todos los tripulantes se habian puesto mas serios, mientras que tunsk se tocaba la frente.**

**Que tienes, camarada- rockfort lo observaba.**

**Me empezo a doler la maldita cabeza- tunsk se frotaba la frente.**

**Pues a si no te vas a quitar el dolor- graver bromeaba.**

**Yo traigo para eso ten-hood saca de su bolsillo unas aspirinas, la que tunsk agarro y trago sin agua.**

**Tenemos que escoltar a la maldita roca no señor- le preguntaba sick a hood.**

**Haci es soldado haci que va a ser una tarde noche larga- el capitan le decia al resto del escuadron.**

**Nos va deber unos tragos después de esto señor- rockfort lo dijo y soltó una risa.**

**Mientras tanto en Nerv**

**Tiempo para la llegada del objeto- ritsuko preguntaba muy friamente.**

**3 horas y contando- decia un operador de nerv.**

**Bien vayan preparando la instalacion, es posicionara en la parte del dogma terminal-la doctora seguia mas seria, pero se notaba su angustia**

* * *

**bueno aqui termina este capitulo que esta un poco mas largo, tal vez haga de uno que hable de los soldados y otro que tenga que ver con los pilotos no se hay se me va ocurrir con el tiempo.**

**espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado shinjiesbostero y si no aun haci me vale madre, no te creas vato estoy bromeando bueno después nos leemos**


	4. recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

**Inicia el Flashback**  
**25 de junio de 2014 sierra madre occidental entre Sinaloa y Durango**

**Estoy en posición y esperando al objetivo- tunsk informaba, mientras se encontraba camuflageaba entre los árboles, que daban hacia una casa, con varios sujetos armados.**

**Recibido perro 3, inteligencia nos dice que el objetivo llegara pronto- se oía la voz de ese tiempo del sargento Hood.**

**Enterado, aquí espero- el ruso seguía intentando mantenerse quieto, pero el calor y las ramas lo mantenían en un estado de incomodidad, pero lo raro es que empezó a ver una figura femenina conocida, a lo que dijo- que haces tú aquí- en eso recibió una transmisión- retírese es una trampa- lo que siguió adelante fueron disparos y granadas que lo levantaron.**

**Fin del flashback**

**Que chingados- se tocaba el cráneo- todo fue un pinchi sueño- tomo su celular, se fijo en la hora 0200 h, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar algo de agua, pero en su mente seguía la pregunta de por qué estaba ella, era una sensación que le hacia un nudo en la el estomago y combinado con el dolor de cabeza lo empeoraba todo.**

**Que haces a esta hora despierto- rockfort le preguntaba sentado desde un sillón.**

**Vine por un puto vaso con agua o es que no puedo hacer nada sin pedir permiso- todo eso lo dijo mientras se lo servía.**

**Ya calmado, no es para tanto, es mas sirve me una para mí- se levanto y dirigía hacia el.**  
**Ya que nos estamos cuestionando, tú qué haces despierto- tunsk agarraba otro vaso, pero volvió a comentar- estas esperando para platicar con la morra.**

**Eres muy inteligente, ya sé porque sabes mucho de cálculo y esas cosas y hablando de relaciones sentimentales y tú que cuentas ya vistes a alguien- rockfort se sentaba en una silla cerca de la barra de la cocina.**

**En primer lugar, nunca toque el tema de relaciones sentimentales y en segundo ya te conté lo que paso hace mucho- el ruso le pego un gran sorbo y volvía a servirse más agua.**

**Tiene que superar esa cosa tunsk, hay mucho por que vivir- rockfort intentaba conversar para llegar al tema central, pero decidió llegar de golpe- bueno lo que te quiero decir es que tomamos una decisión los 4 y vas a ir con el psicólogo.**

**Y cuando decidieron eso ustedes, que no me consultaron- tunsk golpeaba la barra de la cocina.**

**Es unánime, vas a ir con el psicólogo y no discutas ya estas grande ,tomamos dicha decisión por la forma en que tratas a tus alumnos, andas mas enojado y no mal interpretes no creemos que estés loco, solo que necesitas ayuda- rockfort se levanto.**

**Va a ser psicólogo o psicóloga- preguntaba- eso importa, creo que va ser un compa, después vemos- rockfort se iba al teléfono y tunsk se volvía a la cama después de la noticia que había recibido.**

**Consultorio del psicólogo Carl maslow 16:00 horas**

**Doctor llego su paciente de las cuatro- la secretaria le comunicaba- dígale que puede pasar- recibió la respuesta serena del psico, un hombre de unos 50 años, caballo gris y barba del mismo color.**

**Sea bienvenido, tunsk que nombre tan curioso- el hombre le extendía la mano , mientras veía del reojo el expediente que el capitán Hood le había proporcionado.**

**Claro que no me llamo, así pero otros me dicen sargento tunsk y a muy pocos le digo mi verdadero nombre- se dirigía a sentarse en el sillón que le señalo el psico.**

**Y yo podría ser el uno de esos pocos a los que les dice su verdadero nombre- pero solo recibió la respuesta de que no de parte del ruso.**

**Su grupo, escuadrón o unidad, me a comentado que a estado muy enojado este último tiempo- el psicólogo iba directo a lo que quería resolver y también porque era un militar.**

**Voy llegando y ya quiere que le diga todo, es como si fuera una cita, cuando sales con una mujer, no puedes en la primera cita pedirle que se acueste contigo, claro almeno que sea una prostituta- se veía la incomodidad de tunsk.**

**Tiene razón, déjeme presentarme soy el psicólogo Carl maslow- soltaba una leve risa mientras hacia un saludo militar para identificarse con tunsk.**

**Si muy militar y que tiene familia- lo cuestionaba.**

**No tengo a nadie, pero yo soy el que pregunto- soltaba una risa.**

**Verdad, bueno empiece a preguntar lo que quiera- se acomodaba en el sillón y se cruzaba de brazos.**

**Afuera del consultorio, se encontraba el grupo.**

**Porque debemos estar nosotros aquí señor- graver se intentaba acomodar en el pequeño espacio que había.**

**Porque después de que salga tunsk, nos vamos a nerv, aunque te puedes ir adelantando, en camión- Hood se veía tranquilo.**

**El maldito cree que es para pobres, el se mueve en puro carro- rockfort se burlaba de graver.**

**Ya sufrí muchas carencias, debo tener lo que merezco, una buena vida o no creen ustedes- se intentaba defender, aunque las secretaria del lugar les dijo que guardaran silencio.**

**De vuelta en el consultorio.**

**Bueno pues me llamo, Vladimir Yelstin, naci un 11 de diciembre de 1985, hijo único desafortunadamente, tenía un padre que era militar y una madre que era ama de casa, mi padre era una basura golpeaba a mi madre cuando volvía del bar y lo peor era que mi madre lo perdonaba- se veía en su cara la tristeza.**

**En que parte naciste exactamente, solo se que en Rusia pero en qué parte- Carl intentaba evitar por ahora el tema de sus padres.**

**En la capital, Moscú en uno de los barrios de clase media, me toco nacer en los últimos años de la unión soviética, tenía a muchos vecinos niños y niñas con quien jugar y parecíamos hermanos en realidad, siempre andábamos de un lugar pa otro, fueron buenos tiempos- se alegro un poco al recordar su infancia y sus amigos de infancia.**

**Parece que tuviste una infancia buena o me equivoco- intento tocar el tema con cuidado.**

**Solo era una ilusión todo eso, una pantalla de humo pare evitar estar en la casa, pero no podía escapar de eso, sabes que fue lo único bueno que hizo la basura de mi padre- le dirigía una pregunta al psicólogo.**

**¿Que fue?-dijo el psicólogo-enseñarme a pelear, defenderme contra los otros seres humanos, desde que tenía 5 hasta los 15 años de la noche practicar defensa personal, pero no era un juego como los niños a los que enseñan karate, no lo hago menos pero a mí me instruyo en el sambo, pero el cabron me trataba como un maldito militar, sabes cuantas veces me rompió los brazos, 10 veces y también me rompió todos los dedos de la mano, aunque no al mismo tiempo claro, como 3 veces las 2 muñecas, era un hijo de puta mi padre- tunsk sentía que se liberaba al expresar todo lo que le había pasado en vez de retenerlo.**

**No recuerdas el nombre de tu padre- le extrañaba que no se lo dijera- con mucho te digo como se llamaba Vladimir corozo, ahora sabes porque no me gusta que me digan Vladimir camarada- le soltaba una risa y volvió a hablar- y cuanto falta para que acabe la consulta psico.**

**10 minutos y que me cuentas de tu madre, casi no hablas de ella- enderezaba su postura.**

**A mi madre, era un pan de dios, nunca se quería meter en problema con nadie, aunque educándome tenía su carácter, pero lo perdía cuando se enfrentaba con mi padre, una vez la quise defender tenía 15 años y mi progenitor me rompió el brazo, fue la última vez que me rompí alguna parte del cuerpo, ella se llamaba Alina yelstin.**

**Entonces te pusiste solamente el apellido de tu madre o en realidad te llamas Vladimir corozo yelstin- ponía su cara más seria.**

**Me atrapo psico, así me llamo de verdad, bueno creo que ya se acabo la consulta mañana seguimos hablando de otras cosas al rato(es como decir hasta luego)- se levantaba le daba un apretón de manos y salía corriendo de ahí.**

**En el camino a nerv, el escuadrón iba en su camioneta ranger color azul, Hood iba manejando.**

**Y como te fue con el loquero tunsk- rockfort le preguntaba desde el lado del copiloto.**

**De maravilla, me sentí diferente ahí adentro, como si algo retenido en mi saliera, como cuando estas estreñido y vas al baño- soltó una risa, por el últimas palabras y todos se extrañaron del comportamiento porque no era del tipo de sujetos que decían bromas.**

**Vaya este psicólogo sí que es bueno con razón cobra tanto, lo bueno que nosotros no vamos a gastar nada, de todo se encarga nerv- Hood se veía alegre porque su camarada se estaba mejorando en cuanto actitud.**

**Tunsk, casi no cabía en la pequeña cabina de atrás, aunque no quería ir en la cajuela porque el sol estaba muy fuerte, pero algo empeoraría la situación de todos, ya que el motor del auto empezó a fallar.**

**3 minutos después.**

**Lo único que debes mantener funcional y no puedes con eso, te pasas rockfort- graver daba un salto de la cajuela y sick le seguía los pasos.**

**Ya no es mi culpa, después lo arreglo, aunque hay que esperar a la grua- se percato que Hood le marcaba a alguien y volvió a hablar- a quien le marca capitán.**

**A la mayor katsuragi, que nos venga a dar un aventón o como dicen los jóvenes un raite, que venga por nosotros pa que quede más clara la frase- Hood dejo de hablar porque ya le habían contestado.**

**Otros 5 minutos más, el auto de la mayor ya había llegado a socorrer a los soldados y la grúa ya se había llevado el auto junto con rockfort, que según era el que sabía mas de autos.**

**Vaya capitán primera vez que me pide algo- la pelo morado hablaba.**

**No se preocupe, será la última vez aparte creo que mi grupo le hemos hecho muchos favores no cree- Hood se ponía serio**

**No le haga tanto caso al capitán, a tenido un día muy estresado por eso se comporta así, ya sabe ser el guardia en una secundaria no es tan divertido- tunsk intentaba bajar el nivel de reclamo de Hood.**

**No se preocupe soldado entiendo a su capitán ya debe de estar afectado por la crisis de los 40- soltaba una risa.**

**O tal vez tiene problemas con la próstata- graver soltaba ese comentario por el momento pero mejor no lo hubiera dicho.**

**A conque tal vez es mi próstata, bueno graver cuando lleguemos a nerv quiero que le des 25 vueltas a la pista que hay, unas 200 lagartijas, 200 abdominales, 200 sentadillas- se veía el enfado en su cara.**

**Creo que a alguien se le va salir la próstata- tunsk hizo el comentario que hizo reír a todos los presentes menos al mexicano.**

**Ya en las instalaciones de nerv.**

**Bueno muchachos cada quien agarra su camino y se cuidan en especial tu graver, toma mucha agua- se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Si muchas gracias por el consejo, maldita -lo decía en español para que no la entendiera**

**Miedoso no te animas a decírselo en japonés no, gallina- tunsk lo señalaba.**

**Ya no molestes, no sabes que te espera mañana a ti- graver también le apuntaba.**

**A se me olvidaba decirte graver va a trabajar contigo de ahora en adelante va a ser como tu asistente- Hood se apresuraba a subir al monorriel que llevaba al geo-frente.**

**Nadie me dijo si yo quería pero ya que, vámonos al geo tenemos aparte que enseñarle a los nuevos donde van a trabajar, aunque espero que rockfort se apure a llegar con el mustang 1985 no quiero seguir de parasito con la mayor aparte ella tiene que llevarse a los pilotos- seguía a Hood.**

**Instalaciones de seguridad del geo-frente.**

**Bueno soldado ley el expediente de todos ustedes y veo que tienen mucho talento déjenme presentarme soy el capitán Hood, mis camaradas les mostraran su área de trabajo.**

**Síganme soldados les voy a mostrar su nuevo hogar- tunsk los dirigía**

**El lugar tenía una pantalla con varias televisiones que eran las cámaras de seguridad que estaban en el fondo, lo demás era muy extraño era como una especie de cocina con un refrigerador grande y otro pequeño , una estufa, su propio fregadero, 2 mesas de plástico todo eso estaba entrando a la derecha a la izquierda estaban 2 sillones grandes un librero tenia libros de diferentes temas, era más un hogar que un lugar donde trabajar.**

**Y que les parece soldados, no hay baño pare saliendo a la izquierda están los baños así que no hay pierde- tunsk se sentaba en uno de los sillones.**

**Cuando empezamos- se veía la expresión de felicidad de Engels.**

**Tranquilo camarada pronto iniciaran con su trabajo, por el momento vayan a ver donde les asignaron para vivir- Hood interrumpía a tunsk.**

**Zona de apartamentos de Tokio-3 1830 horas.**

**Gracias a dios que no tuvimos que quedarnos hoy en nerv, me siento muy mal- graver estaba agotado.**

**Eso te pasa por chistoso**

**Muchachito baboso**

**Irrespetuoso**

**Tunsk lo decía en tono de rap, su comentario que extraño a los presentes.**

**Señor creo que nos cambiaron al ruso en el consultorio y nos dieron otro, más raro, voy a ver el carro después hablamos- rockfort salía del apartamento y se dirigía al de alado, del que Salió un joven.**

**A qué bueno que te veo dos amores, necesito que vengas conmigo al taller y no te pregunto es una orden- el cocinero lo agarraba del cuello.**

**Pero tengo que avisarle a asuka que voy a salir- shinji intentaba zafarse, pero no podía.**

**Ya ni que fueras algo suyo, aunque cuando ella sale no te dice a dónde vas, aparte el taller esta cerca- rockfort lo intentaba convencer y parecía funcionar.**

**El taller estaba a unos 30 metros saliendo del complejo de apartamentos y en realidad era donde graver y rockfort arreglaban y construían cosas.**

**Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña fábrica aquí está todo lo que necesitas para reparar lo que sea, entra con confianza- Rockfort hacia entrar a shinji.**

**Y que han inventado en este lugar ustedes- shinji se ponía en una de las pocas sillas que había.**

**Bueno pues graver construyo los paneles solares que tenemos ahora en nuestro apartamento que te dire gastamos menos dinero en pagar el recibo de la luz y pues aquí es donde veo si están bien los autos, por ahora me debo encargar de quitarle el motor a la ranger y para eso te necesito buen amigo, pero antes prende la radio de favor- le daba un pequeño empujón.**

**Me dijiste algo hace poco, algo de dos amores, no entiendo porque- cuestionaba mientras prendía la radio.**

**Es por una canción, que se llama dos amores y trata de un sujeto que tiene enamorada a 2 mujeres y no sabe por cual decidirse y por eso te queda la rola- abría el capo del auto y volvía a comentar- pero si no te gusta el apodo nomas dinos y te dejamos de llamar así.**

**Mientras tanto en los apartamentos, específicamente en el balcón.**

**Si funcionan tus paneles graver- el ruso le preguntaba mientras regaba las pequeñas plantas que empezaban a brotar.**

**Funcionan a la perfección aunque claro aun dependemos de la energía eléctrica de la ciudad- le contestaba, algo alegre por su trabajo.**

**Ya te toco estar de frente con la roca que llego a nerv- le preguntaba tunsk, mientras ponía semillas en una jaba cosechadora llena de tierra.**

**Gracias a dios no tener que bajar al dogma terminal y aparte pasar y ver a la maldita cosa crucificada me hace que me dé escalofríos, aunque por suerte le quitaron un pedazo a esa cosa y la llevaron a un laboratorio que construyeron según muy especial- iba a la cocina por un vaso con agua.**

**Entonces nuestro trabajo va a ser cuidar a los del laboratorio, también por eso trajeron a los demás soldados- iba también por un vaso con agua.**

**De vuelta en el taller 1940 horas.**

**Ese motor sí que nos está dando batalla no camarada shinji- le daba un leve golpe en el hombro.**

**Creo que sí, aunque tú has hecho casi todo- se sobaba el lugar del golpe.**

**He no hagas menos tu trabajo, tú me ayudaste alumbrando y aparte pasándome las llaves y demás cosas y aparte te voy a pagar aunque tienes 2 opciones de paga, dinero o te llevo a comer a un lugar aunque vas a tener que llevar acompañante se va ver raro que alguien de mi edad lleve a un adolescente, después me van a decir pedófilo- se levanto del suelo y se dirigía para apagar la radio, pero una noticia lo puso serio.**

**En la madrugada de este día un barco llamado chixhul sufrió una explosión, las autoridades confirmaron que el barco transportaba material explosivo de contrabando, hasta el momento no hay ningún sobreviviente- en eso rockfort apago la radio.**

**Y que decidiste comida o dinero- intentaba volver a relajarse de nuevo.**

**Creo que dinero estaría bien, aparte tengo que volver a terminar mi tarea- se levantaba y estaba a punto de irse.**

**He si no quieres ir a comer porque tienes que hacer tarea no te preocupes hay alguien que nos puede ayudar y así invitas a reí o asuka, no a las 2 porque creo que no se llevan tan bien- soltaba una risa.**

**Tal vez invite a la segunda, debe estar molesta porque me perdí- lo decía como si fuera culpable de algo.**

**Ya deja de martirizarte no hiciste nada malo, aparte eres libre no, puedes hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras, claro mientras no afectes a los demás, pero vámonos si no se nos hace tarde y quiero llegar antes de las 2300 horas- sacaba a shinji del lugar y empezaba a cerrar el lugar.**

**Ya de vuelta en los apartamentos.**

**Oye tunsk, necesito un paro (favor), ocupo que hagas la tarea de un camarada- le entregaba un cuaderno y el ruso lo tomaba y empezaba a hojear.**

**No te preocupes esta cosa quedan resueltas en un rato ( que no se tarda nada en hacerlo)- los dejaba en una mesa cercana.**

**Seguro, creo que son problemas de algebra y algo de química- iba a la cocina.**

**Esas cosas no me causan problemas, aparte graver esta para ayudarme- se veía la confianza en sus palabras.**

**Ni que fuera su esclavo y aparte a dónde vas y de quien es la tarea- graver le cuestionaba.**

**Es de shinji, me ayudo a sacar el motor, así que se lo merece y vamos a ir a comer, no crean que vamos nosotros 2 nomas, va llevar a una de las pilotas- se iba a ir a bañar.**

**Creo que se dice piloto aunque sea mujer y ya veo que quieres hacer- tunsk volvía a abrir el cuaderno.**

**Tal vez o que dices tú- rockfort se detenía.**

**No porque tú estés enamorado, tienes que hacer que la gente se enamore- se ponía a sacar una cuenta.**

**Vamos a hacer una apuesta o culo (es como decir apuesta o te da miedo)- graver se levantaba.**

**Sale pues 100 yenes a que le canta a asuka- rockfort decía- yo 100 a reí, tú a quien- tunsk hablaba a graver- le iba a apostar a que le cantaba a uno de sus amigos pero mejor que no le canta a ni una de las dos- decía.**

**Sale pues después vemos que pasa después, ya siento los 200 yenes que me van a dar- rockfort iba a bañarse, pero se volvió a detener- a cuando venga Hood le dan esta nota le va a interesar.**

**En algún lugar de Tokio- 3, dos personas con porte de militar esperaban a alguien.**

**Cree que va a venir señor- sick le preguntaba a Hood.**

**Le gusta a veces llegar tarde, aparte no tengo nada que hacer- Hood se recargaba en una de las paredes.**

**Si pero recuerde que tenemos que agarrar camión- sick se tiraba en el suelo de concreto.**

**Alguien llegaba.**

**Tiene mucho esperando capitán- al fin aparece kaji en la historia.**

**No se preocupe camarada, espero que traiga toda la información y tengo que decirte algo, déjate de lo que estás haciendo ya levantas sospechas- agarraba un portafolio que le daba kaji.**

**Entonces usted también camarada- le soltaba una leve risa.**

**Yo no tengo nada que perder, usted si, aparte esto es algo entre seele y yo- Hood se puso serio.**

**Bueno capitán no se enoje, ya me voy cuídese, usted también no sé como se llame pero cuídese- le soltaba una de sus risas.**

**Kaji se retiraba.**

**En un momento nos vamos sick- en eso sonó su celular- que paso?**

**Apenas pudimos sacarlos, pero asustamos a las ratas, me preocupas Hood te arriesgas mucho- la voz que se oía tenía una voz muy gruesa y parecía tener la misma profesión del capitán.**

**No se preocupe señor se las debo, corto señor- Hood apagaba el celular y lo tiraba.**

**Ya nos vamos señor o tenemos que hacer algo mas- sick se veía aburrido.**

**Ya vámonos al apartamento aparte ya tengo hambre- Hood se levantaba y se alejaban de ahí.**

* * *

**si ya se tanto tiempo pa esta cosa y si no me quedo tan bien como esperaba pero no podia estar escribiendo tanto como antes, aunque espero poder terminar esta cosa y despues nos volvemos a leer.**


	5. reporte de operacion

**Operación limpieza**

**Reporte de la misión**

**Comandante alias puño de SEELE**

**zona desconocida en yucatan**

**A las 2300 horas tiempo de México se desplegaron dos escuadrones: el escuadrón T y el Mountain, fueron dejados en las instalaciones encargadas de extraer el artefacto la misión principal era eliminar a quienes tenían que ver con el proyecto y las instalaciones, no podíamos dejar que nadie supiera de esta operación se tenía que manejar con demasiada delicadeza pero algo ocurrió solamente 15 minutos de haber comenzado la misión, un grupo de sujetos armados apareció de la nada al parecer habían empezado a evacuar al personal antes de que llegáramos, lo que nos alarmo porque en primer lugar solamente nosotros y nuestros superiores sabían de esto al menos de que nos hubieran traicionado, lo único que logramos hacer fue eliminar la instalación, el problema grave fue cuando tuvimos que reunirnos con el consejo y ahí fue que descubrimos que con los que habíamos tenido contacto era la guerrilla que habitaba la zona un grupo llamado EZLN, pero la incógnita aun seguía quien les había dado la información, no tenemos algo que nos haga tener un sospechoso así que dé a hora en adelante tendremos que cuidar la información y no confiar en nadie.**

**Fragmento del video tomado del casco de uno de los soldados del escuadrón Mountain.**

**Aquí escuadrón, nos dirigimos a la instalación atentos no porque sea una instalación de investigación quiero que se confíen, todos armados y listos- llevaba un traje verde oscuro para confundirse con la selva y la oscuridad (aunque no es tan necesario camuflajarse en la noche para que no te vean) y se dirigía al de la cámara- Himalaya quiero que graves todo y que no se te pase nada.**

**No se preocupe señor ya tenía encendida la cámara antes que me dijera- parecía ser el más novato del escuadrón.**

**Ya déjense de hablar y empecemos la misión y Kilimanjaro recuerda que yo soy quien da las órdenes no tu-lo señalaba y se veía el enojo en sus ojos.**

**No se preocupe Everest no volverá a pasar, solo falta Alpes- se ponía un pasamontañas de calavera.**

**Listo para la misión- llego Alpes que era el tercero del escuadrón.**

**2310 horas.**

**Llegamos a la instalación tengan los mp5 con silenciador quiero que sea una masacre en silencio- Everest se movía silenciosamente, pero se sorprendió ya que no había nadie al principio.**

**No se supone que había personas aquí- Kilimanjaro revisaba las cabañas cuando empezaron a recibir disparos de una de las azoteas.**

**Bueno al menos sabemos que si hay personas y están armadas- Alpes y el resto del escuadrón se refugiaban en la cabaña que Kilimanjaro había revisado, pero así como empezaron los disparos se callaron y en eso recibieron una transmisión.**

**Aquí líder del escuadrón T terminamos la misión del personal fallamos lograron escapar, tenemos que destruir los complejos y todo lo que se pueda, alguien va a estar enojado con nosotros- soltaba una risa nerviosa, Everest solo dijo- no sé que le causa gracia, en eso se corta la grabación.**

* * *

**esto en si no es un capitulo completo sino que se conecta con la participacion del doble juego de HOOD, a para que les explico si nunca comentan nomas el shinjibostero es el unico camarada.**


	6. Momentos felices y juego del Marked

**Capitulo 3- Momentos felices y el juego del Marked.**

**Bueno camaradas ya me voy a la mejor regreso como a las 22:00 horas o más tarde, ustedes se tienen que hacer la cena- se dirigía a una de las mesas tomaba una 9mm y se la ponía en la cintura.**

**Ya sabes rockfort, no hagas trampa no les metas ideas a ninguno de los 2 que sea por ellos mismo si no se cancela la apuesta y cambiando de tema aquí está la tarea hecha- tunks le entregaba el cuaderno.**

**Que rápido, pero bueno ya me voy se cuidan y no hagan idioteces- dejaba solo a los 2 soldados.**

**Bueno y quien va cocinar- graver rompía el silencio a lo que tunks respondió- un piedra, papel o tijera.**

**Ya devuelta con rockfort se dirigía al apartamento de los jóvenes para ir a comer, no había nadie en el pasillo cuando iba tocar la puerta sintió que alguien lo observaba pero al dar media vuelta para ver si ahora había alguien pero el pasillo seguía igual sin ningún alma al alrededor, dio 2 golpes a la puerta y espero a que abrieran.**

**Ese shinji que catrín te vestiste, la chica ya esta lista y hablando de lista aquí está la tarea tu amigo el ruso la hizo por ti y no te preocupes está bien te lo juro a ese camarada solo le tengo confianza que te cubre la espalda y que sabe hacer cuentas aunque no es bueno socializando- le deba el cuaderno e intentaba sacar una sonrisa.**

**Gracias pero no sé como pa….-era interrumpido por el teniente.**

**No te preocupes cómprale unas pringles esa de envase en forma de tubo y del sabor que sea todas les gustan y se va a dar por pagado- le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda.**

**Yo no pienso ir y menos con el raro y contigo pervertido- la alemana se encerraba en su cuarto.**

**Me está diciendo pervertido, no puede ser 2 meses conociéndonos y aun no tiene confianza, bueno shinji vámonos mejor invitamos a Rei es más amigable y aparte todo iba ser pagado por mi paro ella se lo pierde- lo gritaba para que asuka escuchara y a ver si la convencía, 2 minutos después Asuka salía vestida para ir al restaurante (imagínense que lleve puesto no voy a alimentar sus fantasías) pero sin decir palabras.**

**Ya señorita Asuka, entonces vámonos shinji ikari-los apresuraba y se dirigían al estacionamiento.**

**De nuevo en el apartamento de los soldados.**

**Aquí está la cena- Graver le daba un plato con un sándwich.**

**Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no puedo comer gluten, lo que contiene la harina de trigo- Tunsk se molestaba.**

**Pues nomas comete lo que tiene adentro y deja de llorar o te tengo un reto- Graver se ponía con una voz seria y volvió a decir su propuesta- jugamos un duelo de yughio si yo gano te comes todo el sándwich y si tu ganas te ayudo en todo lo que ocupes de tu jardín.**

**Ya sabes que pasa siempre termino ganándote, pero si quieres- después de aproximadamente 5 minutos Tunsk le gano a Graver.**

**Bueno está bien ganaste esta vez y las otras 60 veces –intentaba esconder su frustración con risas.**

**No te preocupes cancela la apuesta camarada no me gusta utilizar a la gente y que vamos a escuchar algo de rap o que- sonreía más que antes.**

**Dogma terminal 2100 horas.**

**En los monorrieles.**

**-aquí sankara responde Lussac- se veía medio alterado.**

**-aquí lussac fuerte y claro señor- recibía imagen y señal de ellos, junto con Engels y Zedong.**

**-entendido empezaremos con la guardia de noche, si pasa algo les hablaremos- Sankara terminaba la conversación.**

**-tiene que pasar algo señor o porque lo dice- Engels también se ponía algo nervioso.**

**-tranquilo camarada todo va a estar bien- volteaba a ver por una de las ventanas y pudo observar el enemigo que había sembrado el terror hace algunos meses en Tokio-3.**

**instalación del Marked 2125 horas.**

**-aquí Sankara estamos con el objeto a cuidar alguien me copia- recibía estática y algunos mensajes cortos que apenas entendía.**

**-que carajo hace media hora recibimos señal y ahora nada- Zedong se alteraba un poco.**

**-te quieren matar Engels, ataca antes que ellos- escuchaba una voz de mujer en sus oídos lógicamente, hasta que pudo ver a una mujer cerca del Marked.**

**-que haces aquí, nada mas hay una forma de entrar por aquí- se dirigía a la mujer que era su hermana.**

**-a quien le habla soldado, no es tiempo de bromas Engels- Sankara le hablaba pero no recibió respuesta.**

**-mátalos primero a Sankara, después a Zedong y luego nosotros dos seremos libres- se acercaba y le tocaba el hombro.**

**-esta bien, solo por ti- Engels levanto su G36 listo para disparar y fue demasiado rápido, aunque los dos atacados pudieron cubrirse e intentar negociar, cuando necesito recargar el chino logro darle en una parte del brazo derecho logrando tumbarlo, aunque no fue necesario matarlo y volvieron las comunicaciones aunque ahora fue para solicitar un equipo medico que les fue concedido y se retiraron de su puesto.**

**en otra parte a la misma hora**

**Restaurante 2100 horas**

**-pidan lo que quieran, todo va por mi cuenta- Rockfort se recargaba cómodamente en su silla ya que no cabía tan bien en ella, aunque no dejaba de ver a una muchacha a lo lejos.**

**-si vas a usarnos para espiar a las mujeres no cuentes conmigo- Asuka comentaba.**

**-tienen razón, voy a ir a presentarme, ustedes hablen de sus cosas- les guiñaba el ojo y se iba.**

**Cuando se dirigía felizmente con la muchacha vio algo que le cambio un poco el gesto, era un soldado que tenia el cuerpo lleno de agujeros de balas, se encontraba afuera del lugar donde solo un cristal los separaba mientras tocaba con el puño y pudo escuchar unas palabras que lo pusieron nervioso- hola bob me recuerdas- Rockfort cerro los ojos y tocándose el cráneo que le empezó a doler y cuando vio a la ventana no había nadie y la mujer estaba enfrente de el.**

**-pensé que no ibas a venir y que no me vas a presentar a tus hijos- parecía conocer desde hace mucho a Fort.**

**-mis hijos por favor, son unos amigos, ven déjame presentártelos- Rockfort la agarraba de la mano y se dirigia a donde estaban los pilotos- camaradas les presento a Itzel Lucero Beltran Zamora.**

* * *

**Bueno camaradas en este capitulo corto para al menos actualizarlo pero voy a intentar agarrarlo bien y terminar esta historia que había abandonado y que me recordaba muchas cosas cuando lo estaba haciendo y que terminaron siendo dolorosas, pero dejándome de mariconadas pienso terminarlo y pues hay nos leemos.**


	7. Rap, Amor y Deducciones

**capitulo 4-Rap, amor y deducciones.**

**Restaurante 2220 horas.**

**La platica ya se habia tornado mas calmada, aunque Rockfort e Itzel parecian adolescentes y en especial porque se entendian muy bien ya que hablaban tanto de videojuegos, historia universal, musica etc.**

**-bueno camaradas ya los debo tener enfadados de nuestra platica, aparte es muy tarde y mañana hay escuela- Rockfort pedia la cuenta.**

**-tu eres el que no te callas ni un momento, aunque me gusta este Rockfort en vez del serio y correcto de antes- Itzel le daba un corto abrazo.**

**-las experiencias y misiones te forjan señorita- le soltaba una leve risa.**

**Apartamento de ****kynosarges 2230 horas.**

******La musica de Rap no dejaba de sonar en todo el apartamento por suerte el volumen no estaba tan alto como para molestar a los vecinos, pero los soldados estaban entreteniendose de otra manera no muy peculiar, aunque el capitan ya habia llegado desde hace una hora estaba en su cuarto y Sick solo estaba acostado en uno de los sillones.**

******-haber quiero que despejes esa ecuacion en 1 minuto- Graver retaba a Tunsk que no dudaba en demostrar sus habilidades.**

******- a ver- Tunsk penso y en menos de 40 segundos ya lo tenia resuelto.**

******-malditos rusos, con razon los americanos les tenian miedo en la guerra fria- le daba tragos a su refresco (no podian tomar cerveza porque mañana tenian trabajo.**

******-entiende la supremasia blanca, no hay ecuacion, fraccion, derivada e integral que sea dificultad para mi- Tunsk habia cambiado demasiado despues de la visita del psicologo.**

******-ya pues, despues vas a fundar un partido y empezar con la discriminacion de las personas que no saben matematicas e iniciar una campaña de exterminio, lo que causara una tercera guerra mundial y ya guardo silencio que no tengo nada que decir.**

******-si ya callate Graver y deja escuchar esa cancion que esta buena- era la de Final Feliz del rapero Elote el Barbaro.**

******-no se que le vez al rap y yo que te hacia mas serio camarada blanco- se recargaba en uno de los sillones y escuchaba la cancion que no estaba tan mala.**

******-me gusta cuado a veces se usa como forma de expresarse y demostrar inconformidad- Tunsk se dirigia a la cocina para comer algo.**

******-en eso tienes razon camarada y que cuentas ya te llamo la atencion alguna señorita, muchacha de Nerv- cerraba los ojos ya que tenia sueño.**

******- no te voy a mentir, hay una que me llama la atencion, pero no la conozco tan bien- se preparaba unas quesadillas y le ofrecia a Graver que acepto dos.**

******-el muchacho anda de casanova, bien por ti ya estas olvidandola que es lo que importa- Graver emano esas palabras pero a Tunsk parecia ya no importarle tanto.**

******- no cantes victoria y a la mejor no hago nada- Tunsk se reia y empezaban a comer.**

******La noche en Tokio-3 transcurrio calurosamente y tranquilamente si no hubiera sido por la locura de un padre que mato a su esposa e hija en la madrugada, pero antes de suicidarse escribio unos simbolos con la sangre de su familia. A 2 kilometros de hay un joven de 25 años soltero escribio con su sangre los mismos simbolos antes de morir desangrado.  
**

******A la mañana siguiente 1000 horas.**

******La mañana transcurria tranquilo en la escuela, la noticia no habia llegado aun a la television, pero volviendo a lo importante habia comenzado la clase de educacion fisica, peron ya no solo era el ruso, si no tambien el mexicano que se habia sumado a la clase.**

******-a ver camaradas mas rapido y acabamos mas pronto la clase- Graver corria junto con los alumnos, mientras que Tunsk estaba atras de ellos, por si alguno se cansaba de mas y apresurarlo.**

******-sin hablar, mantengan la respiracion y la vista enfrente o alguien quiere hacer el Koala- Tunsk los amenazaba y es ponerese en el tronco de un arbol y abrazarlo como un Koala hasta cansarse, aunque tambien usaba esa tactica cuando alguien no parecia esforzarse en la clase.**

******-los amenazas con eso camarada ruso- Graver corria de espaldas para poder ver a Tunsk.**

******- necesitan disciplina, igual que tu- Tunsk se habia puesto serio.**

******1100 horas.**

******-bueno camardas hora de que se rehidraten no quiero a nadie muerto por insolacion y esas cosas- el mexicano les empezaba a tirar a cada uno un envase con agua.**

******-escucharon sobre el asesinato de una familia profesor- era uno de los tanto alumnos de la clase.**

******-no me digan profesor y ya no se entrometan en esas cosas y concentrense en otras, aparte en mi tierra natal hay asesinatos y demas cosas a cualquier hora del dia los 365 dias del año- se acostaba en el suelo de las canchas.  
**

******-como lloras con eso, en muchas partes matan gente- Tunsk criticaba el comentario de Graver.**

******- pense que no estabas aqui, bueno ya esta haciendo hambre no- Graver ya se habia levantado.**

******-tendras que esperar una hora mas para poder comer- Rockfort se habia acoplado a la clase.**

******-que hace aqui cocinero- Tunsk parecia querer comportarse indiferente.**

******-estaba muy aburrido en la cocina y venir a esta parte de la escuela me pone un poco mas alegre- se tocaba la frente ya que el dolor iba y venia.**

******-espero que no sea por las muchachas en short lo que te ponga feliz- Graver se acoplaba a la platica lo que hizo que los 3 soldados rieran y remato diciendo -llegaste muy tarde anoche camarada americano, te encontraste con una señorita en el camino.**

******- que te importa a ti y aparte hay muchos presente spara hablar de esto- Rockfort se oia algo alterado y solo se despidio de todos.**

******Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos para llegar a la cocina, seguia pensando que era lo que habia pasado anoche aunque ya no iba acompañado solo.**

******-que amigables son tus compañeros de escuadron en especial ese mexicano, como le dicen Graver- era el soldado de la otra vez.**

******-que funcion tienes aqui Lucker y en primer lugar no estabas muerto- intentaba no aparentar estar asustado.**

******-claro que estoy muerto, pero tu cerebro esta creando una representacion de mi persona, en un ejemplo mas facil es como una pelicula ********tienes mi voz y sabes como era, asi que aqui estoy- Lucker seguia avanzando a un lado de el.  
**

******-estoy enloqueciendo entonces- le preguntaba lo que hizo sonreir un poco a la alucinacion.**

******-negativo, solo estoy utilizando o aprovechando esta situacion.**

******-como que aprovechando la situacion- era interrumpido.**

******- le quitaria lo divertido a este juego si te dijera todo, mejor paso por paso, pista por pista, no digas nada hay vienen personas y si te ven hablando solo van a creer que estas loco y te necesito, solo piensa y sabre que me dices.**

******-como que me necesitas y si fueras una creacion de mi mente, sabria para que te necesitaria, al menos que este influenciada por alguien- Rockfort solamente lo pensaba.**

******-vas bien campeon, solo te dare una leve pista, la convergencia esta muy cerca.**

******Despues de decir eso, Rockfort tuvo que cerrar los ojos ya que le empezaron a doler demasiado y el dolor de cabeza se volvio mas intenso, cuando volvio a abrirlos Lucker habia desaparecido.**

******Consultorio del psicologo Carl Maslow 1600 horas.**

******-veo que si vino, es buena señal y como le fue despues de nuestra charla.**

******-ya sabe bien, natural, me senti mas relajado como cuando tenia a Susana a mi lado- Tunsk se recargo en uno de los sillones del consultorio.**

******-ya veo, quiere tocar ese tema o lo dejamos de lado- lo cuestionaba y esperaba a que tomara una decision.**

******-bueno que quiere que le cuente de eso.**

******-no lo se , como la conocio por ejemplo y despues lo que me quiera contar.**

******- a es a como se de la platica, esta bien por eso hubiera empezado, la conoci cuando tenia como 8 años, sus padres se habian mudado no recuerdo si de alguna parte de alemania o por una parte de europa, era como un mes mas grande que ella- hacia una pausa.  
**

******- te costo socializar con ella o fue rapida la relacion de amistad que tuvieron- queria ver las actitudes de Tunsk.**

******-al principio un poco, pero despues nos llevamos muy bien aunque ayudaron mucho los compañeros que tenia- recordaba de nuevo los viejos tiempos.  
**

******-a tenido contacto con sus antiguos vecinos.**

******-negativo camarada , ya son casi 12 años sin verlos, no se si aun estan vivos- bajaba la mirada.**

******-recuerdas alguno de sus nombres o ya los olvido.**

******-no recuerdo bien, solo me quedo grabado el de Susana, tal vez porque estuvo en el entrenamiento militar- se ponia feliz.**

******-alguna vez tuvieron una relacion aparte de amistad.  
**

******-nunca llegamos tan lejos o tal vez a mi me daba verguenza- se deprimio un poco.**

******-ya veo tenian una atraccion hacia su compañera que nunca quiso decirle.**

******-exacto compañero, queria preguntarle algo y no quiero que me considere loco- Tunsk lo veia directo a los ojos.**

******-digame para eso estoy, mis honorarios lo cubren todo.**

******-veo a Susana en mis sueños, pero son breves palabras y desaparece, siempre tengo dolores de cabeza y cuando escucho su voz- parecia estar asustandose.**

******-ya veo, desde cuando empezo a escuchar esas cosas camarada- parecia alarmarse, pero sabia como disimular.**

******- como hace 2 dias o 3 no recuerdo bien, al principio era cuando estaba dormido, ahora cuando estoy despierto tambien ocurre- seguia estresandose.**

******-esta bien soldados no se preocupe, le dara una pastillas para que pueda llevarla bien.**

******-espero que no tenga efectos secundarios, como dolor al orinar- intentaba sonreir.**

******-bueno cambiando de tema, como se lleva con el resto de su escuadron- cambio el tema de conversacion, ya que no era bueno hablar de la casi novia muerta que se le aparecia.**

******-vamos a ver, el capitan Hood siempre a sido indiferente, la unica vez que expreso sentimientos fue cuando fue para reclutarme yo digo que para identificarse conmigo maldita psicologia, el teniente Rockfort el socializador amigable desde que nos conocemos es el que levanta el animo en el escuadron, aunque sabe ponerse serio cuando la situacion lo amerita, el cabo Graver ese cabron merecese una buena golpiza para que agarre seriedad pero no me malinterprete es buena persona y es con el que me identifico mas ya que sabe un poco menos que yo sobre cosas de fisica, quimica, biologia y demas temas de ciencia y pues Sick no se expresa demasiado, parece que no tiene emociones pero es calmado por suerte.  
**

******-ya veo, entonces se lleva perfecto con su escuadron y que me dice de los adolescentes que ciuda, todo normal o le causan molestia.**

******-no tanto, casi ya no los tratamos por suerte, todos tenemos nuestras vidas aparte pero hay estamos si nos ocupan- veia el reloj y faltaba media hora.  
**

******-bueno de que mas quiere platicar, el origen de la vida, del universo, pregunte- el psicologo vio queTunsk se habia quedado callado.  
**

******-cuanto tiempo tiene viviendo aqui en Tokio-3, sufrio el ataque de 2 meses- se veia dudoso.**

******-tengo solamente 2 semanas que me mude a esta bonita ciudad.**

******-bonita ciudad, si esta cosa es atacada por mounstros y aun cree que es una bonita ciudad- se veia desconsertado por la respuesta.  
**

******-y usted porque esta aqui, si no le gusta vivir en este lugar.**

******-las ordenas, esos malditos sujetos con bonitos trajes- se veia su molestia por el alto mando.**

******Paso la media hora que faltaba y Tunsk se despidio del psicologo, cuando abandono el area Carl saco una de sus libretas de apuntes y puso.**

******4 paciente que ve a un ser querido o conocido fallecido, debo investigar las posibles causas o patrones.**

******Apartamentos de ********kynosarges 2015 horas.**

**************Todo paso tranquilo hasta que ataco Iruel que logro ser derrotado por el personal de Nerv, en especial por Ritsuko.**

**************La situacion se habia puesto muy rara en el apartamento en especial con el Cabo Graver, que con la informacion que habia obtenido del ataque de locura del soldado Engels, los sucidios de los dos soldados del barco, la muerte de una familia por causa del padre y el suicidio del joven soltero y demas datos obtenidos.**

**************-a ver Graver cual es tu brillante deduccion que tienes que presentarnos- Hood se dirigia friamente al soldado.**

**************-vamos a empezar pues- ponia cosas en la mesa y comenzaba poniendo dos fotografias de una frecuencia de sonido- que ven de diferente.**

**************-yo las veo iguales, porque la pregunta- Tunsk contestaba.**

**************-porque la primera es del angel desconocido que ataco hace 2 meses y la segunda es la que captaba el barco en el que venia el pedazo de roca, lo que me da a entender que estas cosas tienen el mismo origen, ya que causan los mismos sintomas, que es la locura y violencia pero de una manera mas controlada-era interrumpido.**

**************-estas dando a entender que estos angeles tienen un plan diferente- Rockfort intervenia pero era callado por Graver.**

**************-dejenme terminar cabrones, bueno dando lo siguiente desde que llego esta maldita roca todo empezo a cambiar de rumbo- se detenia, pensaba y seguia- y si el angel x no es un angel, recuerden que esas cosas tienen campo AT y cuando los Evas lo atacaron murio facilmente.**

**************-tu camarada es muy inteligente va bien pero se equivoca en unas cosas- Lucker estaba a un lado de Rockfort , fumaba un cigarrillo y volvio a comentar- veia muchas series policiacas, NCIS, CIS, La ley y el orden y espero que tambien la version de victimas especiales, se me olvidaba tambien la de mentes criminales.  
**

**************Rockfort no le respondia y prestaba mas atencion a lo que decia Graver, que se habia tomado un giro mas raro.**

**************- y si el angel taliban que queria destruir Nerv y tambien ****************Iruel, si saben que era un peligro y nos querian salvar, aparte cuando ataco el angel x, a los pocos dias se descubrio esa roca, era un maldito ingeniero- empezaba a mover los papeles y fotografias.**

******************************-ya te entiendo, el ingeniero cuando llego reparo el pedazo de roca, que empezo a trasmitir la frecuencia y queria hacer la señal mundial- Tunsk ya comprendia lo que daba a entender Graver.**

******************************-son teorias muy alocadas, no los tacho de locos pero, suenan interesante, vere que puedo hacer y averiguar mas sobre esto.**

******************************-seria de mucha ayuda y si le comenta a la mayor Katsuragi seria perfecto- Graver empezaba a escribir sus teorias en una libreta.**

******************************-esta bien soldado descanse ya que veo que se esforzo mucho en esta teoria- Hood parecia preocuparse un poco por el.**

******************************En la cocina Rockfort se encontraba con su alucinacion teniendo una leve discucion.**

******************************-tus camaradas se equivocan un poco, pero van bien, aunque nadie les creera por suerte- Lucker estaba cerca del refrigerador.**

******************************-no suena tan loco, aunque no creo que importe la gente es estupida por naturaleza y nunca creen nada- pensaba mientras cocinaba.  
**

******************************-no te preocupes, la convergencia va iniciar muy pronto y ustedes me van a ayudar- empezaba a hacer el ruido de un reloj antiguo y decia por ultimo- la bomba esta puesta en el lugar indicado y el tiempo corre.**

******************************-no se lo que quieres, pero no te sera tan facil que lo obtengas- Rockfort se lo decia calmado.**

******************************-no puedes detener a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere esa persona, a no te dije anoche, que bonita novia tienes- Lucker se reia y Rockfort tambien sonreia.  
**

******************************-gracias y porque no atacas a Graver con tus alucinaciones- Rockfort lo cuestionaba.**

******************************-por desgracia tu camarada no tiene gente importante muerta, no recuerda a sus padres y sus compañeros del colegio militar no le importan y aparte muy pocos estan muertos, pero es la misma no le afectarian y Sick esta indiferente a la vida, rematandolo que casi siempre esta medicado, aunque tus otros dos compañeros ya estan sufriendo las consecuencias- se tornaba mas burlesco.**

******************************-entonces que el juego comience camarada muerto- le daba una mirada retaroda, rematandolo con una risa**

* * *

******************************Bueno espero que sea de su agrado y si casi no hay interacion con los personajes de evangelio porque casi no podrian hacer nada, pero pronto van a intervenir y se va iniciar el pleito y espero que dejen un comentario ya sea diciendolo que les gusto o al menos aventandome de la madre no hay problema con que se expresen.  
**

******************************Bueno me despido y se cuidan**


End file.
